On The Run
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: This is a what if scenario if an OC instead of Edgar Gargel capturing a smurf in modern times. Warning: Not a happy ending. Inspired by the Spirou Magazine "Sophie" series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

My name is Jeff Reznov, I'm a juvenile delinquent and known as the problem child in the family. I wear a M81 woodland camouflage army cap, a light purple short-sleeve polar shirt, a M81 woodland camouflage vest, an M81 camouflage trousers, and a pair of combat boots. When I was in my middle childhood, I caused so much trouble that I was thrown into military school. Since my family had a tradition on being in the arm forces, so it was not a surprise. Boot camp hardened me from an early age, and now I'm in my mid-teens telling you my latest incident.

My eldest brother John Reznov, nicknamed Dimitri, had been researching the smurfs for quite some time. I didn't know about the smurfs at the time, all I know is that he usually heads over to Belgium once a month. So when christmas vacation came around, I decided to pay a visit to the tiny country to see what keeps Dimitri coming back.

My latest instinct is to visit Brussels, since that's the Capital of course. If there's anything that attracts my brother, it will be there.

When I arrived at Brussels, I asked myself where to start. Then it hit me, a library.

I found myself in a public library with books all written in three different languages: French, Dutch, and German. Since I know how to speak German, I might have some luck here. Besides, I love libraries.

I asked the librarian in German if there is anything vague and interesting, the look of the librarian shows lack of trust but she reluctantly agrees. Eventually, she showed me several interesting things and I looked through all of them. It was a sum of 181 books, it took me an entire day to go through all of them.

I eventually left when the sun was just about to set, of course I put all the books back where I originally got them. By the time the sun sets, I walked into a large park alone and sat down on a bench. The air was a cool 20 degrees Celsius so it wasn't to bad, the only thing creepy about the park is that there isn't a single soul in sight.

Deciding not to stay there, I got up and continued down the path. After walking about 2 kilometers, I soon realized that I'm lost. I knew I was still near Brussels so I decided to sleep on the ground throughout the night.

The next day, I woke up feeling miserable. I soon decided to get myself a hotel, and so I found my way back to Brussels and managed to find a hotel area. After checking into the hotel, I went to the cafeteria and got something to eat. As I was eating a waffle, I noticed something unusual out the window. It was a little sky blue creature about 7 centimeters tall, it was wearing what looked like a chef hat and a pair of white pants enclosing its feet. It also had a white napkin tied around his neck.

I quickly finished my meal and head outside to search for the small creature, the last that I saw it was in the bushes. So I went searching through the bushes and found nothing, just nothing.

"I must be seeing things," I said to myself, "I swore I saw something."

I just realized that I don't want to stay here, and for that I need a car. So I walked to a less traveled area and found what appears to be a small red sedan, it looks rather old so it is a go. I eventually took out my lock picking tools and start to work on the lock, old cars are so easy to lock pick these days. Just when I unlocked the door, I heard a little voice day, "You purple smurf, stealing is a wrong thing to do!"

I turned around in shock and saw the little blue creature from what I saw in the bushes, "Whoa," I muttered, "Lucky day."

The humanoid creature realized that I'm a threat and tried to run, but I managed to catch the thing with a swipe of my hand. "Help!" It cried, "Smurf!"

"Who are you?" I asked, "What are you?"

"I'm a smurf," it said, "My name is Greedy Smurf, I came from a smurf village you see. Who are you?"

"Jeff Reznov." I told him, "And I'm here to figure out why my brother comes here on occasion."

"Wait," said Greedy, "Is your brother named Dimitri?"

"Yes," I replied, "And I think I found what I'm looking for."

Eventually I pulled out a cloth bag and bagged the smurf and got into the sedan, I sat the bag on the passenger seat as I drove across the city and found myself a garage where I could disguise the car. There was no one at the garage, nor was it open. I eventually got the garage door open and drove the car inside where I had it spray-painted white to change its color, then I switched out the license plates with a random pair of license plates I found off of a worn out car in the back.

As I sat there waiting for the paint to dry, Greedy asked what I was going to do with him. "If its true that I could turn a smurf into gold," I said, "Then I'll eventually use you for that purpose."

"You need half a pound of smurfs for you to smurf such a attempt." said Greedy.

"Maybe your blue buddies might help," I said, "All I need is 280 grams of smurfs, I'll catch several more for when they come around to find you."

"Your just greedy for money." said Greedy.

"Not exactly," I told him, "I have a family that I need to support, a family in which my brother is trying to keep afloat."

"Then why are you doing this?" asked Greedy.

"I was born this way," I answered, "Somebody's gotta do it."

A few hours later, I checked to see if the paint is dry. When I noticed the pain is indeed dry, I changed out the tires before I cleaned the interior of the car for fingerprints of the owner. Stripping out whatever that belongs to him or her before tying it up in a trash bag, then I tossed it all into a dumpster out back.

When I'm all done, I hopped back into the car and I was out of there in no second flat. I drove back to the hotel where I parked the car in a usual spot and took Greedy with me, he has gotten quiet ever since I left the garage. I opened the back and looked inside, he was still there. He was only sleeping, or so I thought.

I head back to my hotel room, sat the bag on the table, and jumped into bed. Little do I know my real challenge will begin tomorrow.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When I woke up that morning, I had the thought of going to breakfast. I checked to see if the smurf is still there inside the bag, sure enough he is. Just when I got out of bed, my foot suddenly broke through the floor. The sound woke Greedy up, "I'm hungry," he groaned.

I ignored him as I pulled my foot out of the hole, I looked down into it and noticed a astonishing discovery. Stick Grenades, lots of them. Seems to be leftovers from World War 2, and its all for the taking. I counted how many stick grenades are there, appears to be 15 in all.

I grabbed all of the grenades and stuff them into my backpack, I'm probably going to get my ass chewed up for having explosives on my person. Yes I wasn't thinking, I just got greedy.

Speaking of Greedy, I picked up the bag containing the smurf and head outside to the car. I popped open the trunk and sat the bag inside it. I then slammed the trunk door shut and climbed into the driver seat of the car, I shut the door and sighed. Its going to be a rough day, I just know it.

I then tried to hotwire the car again, for some reason its not working. I didn't freak out or anything, I was suspecting something like this would happen. Besides its not even my car.

I heard a tap on the driver side window and I noticed a girl probably about my age, she had black hair tied to 2 ponytails with blue ribbons tied into them. I rolled down the window and asked, "May I help you?"

"I got a present for you," she said as she pulled out a green box with white ribbons, "Its for you."

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Sophie," she said, "Sophie Karapolie."

"I think I've heard of you from a magazine," I said, "Anyway, why are you giving me a present?"

"Its appreciation for umm, visiting the hotel." said Sophie.

"Yeah you might need to contact that hotel about some damage in the hotel," I said as she handed me the present, "Tell them it was there before hand and I have nothing to do with it, I blame the rodents."

Just as I took the present, I removed the ribbons and opened it. The present explodes in my face, stunning me from the explosion. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Sophie had stepped aside and a friend of hers came around. He appeared to be involved, but I don't care at this point. That's when I felt irritation all over my face, arms, and chest, that could only be one thing. "Itching powder!" I grumpted, "F#ck!"

The whole car was full of the stuff, I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. That's odd, the door was unlocked. I looked down and noticed several smurfs barricading the door with bits of wood, now I realized I'm screwed.

"Open up!" I cried.

"Not until you release the smurf!" cried Sophie.

Yeah, I'm definitely screwed. But hey I'm not sticking around, I am a Reznov and we Reznovs battle to the death. If she wants a challenge, I'm giving it to her. I was able to resist the irritation quite well, so this gave me time to think. Within seconds, I came up with a plan. I first rolled up the driver side window then locked all the doors, then I climbed to the back seat where I pulled down the back rest to get access to the trunk.

I climbed into the back and took off my backpack, working fast I dumped some of the grenades out of it before putting it back on. Next I opened the bag and grabbed Greedy, "What are you doing!" he cried.

"I'm going to play a little game with your friends," said Jeff, "So shut up and play along."

I grabbed a stick grenade and used duct tape to tape Greedy to it, then I placed him in my pocket. "Give up!" I heard Sophie's friend say, "Give the smurf back!"

I then grabbed the stick grenades and scattered them throughout the car, then I placed a small rock inside the bag that held Greedy before I emerge from the trunk. "Okay," I said, "You got me, here's Greedy."

I then rolled down the window and tossed the bag about a good 5 meters. As Sophie, her friend, and the smurfs rushed towards the bag, I climbed through the driver side window and tossed a grenade into the cab before I ran out of the area. "Hey!" cried Sophie, "He's not here!"

The grenade went off and the car explodes, giving me a distraction so I could escape. "Let's get him Bert!" cried Sophie, "Make sure he doesn't get away with the smurf!"

Using the head start to my advantage, I ran out of the hotel parking lot and crossed the street. I heard Sophie and Bert run behind along with the tiny footsteps of smurfs, its time for my military training to kick in.

I ran down this alley where I saw several layers of metal balconies leading to the roof, I simply jumped up and grabbed onto the bottom balcony before I pulled myself up. I began to climb like Spiderman up the building as Bert and Sophie climbs up the stairs, luckily I was making more progress than them.

When I got to the roof of the building, I ran to the edge and realized its a 30 meter drop to the bottom. I soon turned around and found Sophie and Bert getting onto the roof top as well, I'm obviously trapped.

"Give us back the smurfs," demanded Sophie, "And we'll let you go!"

"You have no idea how many times I've been in such close quarters," said Jeff, "This isn't the first and it won't be the last. If you want the smurf so badly, then come here and take him."

Sophie and Bert charged at me in full speed, I then ran at them and stuck my arms outward to my side. I managed to hit them in their throats and knocked them down to the ground, but they weren't done, neither am I. Bert quickly got up and tried to jump me on my back, I grabbed him by the arms and flung him hard onto the ground with all my might

Sophie then tried to get me next, I turned to face her and she kicked tried to punch me in the face. I deflected her arm in time, then I hammer striked her in her neck, punched her in her armpit, and kicked her hard in her lower abdomen. I sent her flying onto her back, now it's Bert's turn again.

Using that same leg I kicked Sophie, I swung it around and smashed Bert's forehead downward before I kicked his jaw with my heel. This sent him backwards, knocking him out cold. I looked back at Sophie who was getting up, she tried to strike at me one last time. As she came near, I grabbed her arm, dislocated her shoulder, then smashed my foot onto her back. And soon, the fighting was all over.

I checked both Sophie and Bert's pulses and discovered that they're still alive, so I pulled a First Aid Kit out of my backpack and dropped it on the ground for when they wake up. They were quite bruised, beaten. Bert's nose was bleeding as Sophie's arm was positioned wrong.

"Come on smurfs!" I hear their Papa Smurf call out, "Not that far now!"

I eventually ran towards the edge and jumped to the next building, once I landed on the next door building I watched the smurf climbed onto the roof of the building was previously on. Just when they discovered Sophie and Bert were unconcious, I taunted, "They decided to take a nap when I went up the other building, so long folks!"

Before the smurfs could do anything about it, I used my free running skills again and jumped to the next building, then onto the next and the next. I went rooftop hopping for about an hour, putting several kilometers of distance between me and the smurfs. Once I noticed they're no longer following me, I turned around and head back to the hotel.

The smurfs were stupid enough not to go back to the location. Just as I walk by, I noticed the fire department putting out the car fire that I've started. I then went back inside and checked out of the hotel, then I left the place and head south of Brussels.

I eventually went walking out of human civilization and into a wooded area where I come across a river, the itching powder was still irritating me so I stripped down to my underwear and washed myself in the river. Once I'm done, I dried myself off using the wind before I put my clothes back on. I stuffed my purple shirt and camouflaged vest into my backpack since they were covered in itching powder, it was just as I was putting my pants back on where a stick grenade fell out of the pocket.

I've forgotten all about Greedy duct taped to the stick grenade, so I put my pants and combat boots back on before I picked him up. I discovered that he's dead, died from asphyxiation. I can't believe how stupid I was just to forget him like that, oh well best destroy the evidence before the smurfs find out what happened.

I then dropped him on the ground before dumping the rest of my stick grenades into a small pile, then I picked him back up and pulled the stick grenade's ball bearing. I quickly dropped him into the pile before I ran 6 meters to safety, once I took cover behind a rather thick tree I heard the explosion.

The blast echoed out into the forest, I even felt the ground shake. So I got up and went back to the once stick grenade pile now smoldering embers, it was clear that there was nothing left of the little smurf.

"All this for nothing?" I asked myself, "Man, I am so screwed up."

So I head back to town and went to the airport to catch the next flight back to the United States, taking with me a valuable lesson that I would cherish as long as I live: Never ever mingle with a sibling's private business in another country, and itching powder is hell.

**THE END!**


End file.
